Children of the Sisterhood
by Korea Gal
Summary: The original siterhood after being away for a long time come together, with their daughters, Tiffany, Delia, Samantha and Amy. The Pants live on! please R
1. Reunion

Children of the Sisterhood Book 1 Chapter 1 

Amy Richman gazed absentmindedly out the window of the car she rode in. Her eyes found it hard to settle on things since the car was in the middle of the highway running at seventy miles per hour and continuing to speed up. Amy, becoming slightly dizzy, brought her attention to the inside of the car where the rest of her family sat. Her mother Bridget Richman, was at the wheel, driving to her hometown where she and the rest of her high school friends would have their fifteen year high school reunion. When Amy had heard the news, she had inwardly wondered how in the world so many nerd and geeks, and losers could possibly assemble in one place. Surely there was a law against that, wasn't there?

Amy's father, Eric, sat in the passenger seat, constantly reminding Bridget to, "Slow down, we'll make it in time for the reunion. You don't want to get us another ticket, do you?" his words would cause her to slow down temporarily, but she would always build back up to the comfortable speed of eighty. (Amy prayed to God that they wouldn't get in a wreck because, at the alarmingly fast rate they were going, they would all surely die.) Although, she hated to admit it, Amy had a stronger bond with her father than her mother. Her parents were competitive when it came to sports, and so was she.

The only problem was that they wanted her to play soccer, just as they had done when they were younger. But Amy hated soccer with a passion. She played simply to please her parents, but that didn't even work either. Her mother was always the coach, and if it wasn't bad enough that she was constantly screaming at her from the sidelines, she would set up a camera, and tape the entire game. Then when Amy got home, before she even had a time to shower and wash all the sweat off her, her mother would sit her down in the living room, where they would watch and rewatch the game over and over again. Her mother tried to strategize her moves with her, while criticizing her at the same time. Amy tried to drone out her words of "How could you have missed that goal? It was wide open!" and "Don't kick with the tip of your foot!" and "Don't do that again, you could get carded!"

Amy preferred her father's way of reassuring her after a lost game. He would pat her on her back on their way to the car, and through a smile, he'd say, "Don't worry, pumpkin. You'll get 'em next time!" And that's all he would mention to her until the next game. Amy had to admit she looked like her father, too, with a tall scrawny body and short dark blond hair only and inch of so past her shoulders. Amy turned her attention to her little brother, Jason, who sat parallel to her, on the right side of the back seat. He was ten years old, only two years younger than her. Though they were siblings, they looked nothing like one another. Jason took after his mother, with long legs and very blonde hair. Amy envied her brother; he was an excellent soccer player and it seemed to Amy that her mother liked him more and was prouder of him. She often felt left out, but tried not to let it get to her. She just wasn't a soccer person and her parents would simply have to accept that fact.

What she really liked, however, was softball. Her best positions were pitcher and first baseman. She could pitch up to nearly sixty miles and hour and was well known for it, too, at recess. She had never played in a real league, though, since bother her spring and fall seasons were spent playing soccer. As far as she knew, her parents didn't know about her talent. Amy glanced back out the window. They were now off the highway and riding down one of the familiar roads to her grandfather's house, where she and her brother would be staying while her parents went to the reunion. She signed rather too loudly that Eric glanced back at her.

"What's the matter, pumpkin?"

"Nothing," she replied gloomily. She didn't bother to tell him that she was bored out of her mind when she was at her grandfather's house.

Her father gave her a small smile. "Don't worry," he said, 'Grandpa's house isn't going to be that bad."

"Easy for you to say," she mumbled barely audibly, after forceing a nod in response.

* * *

"I can't believe you word that skimpy outfit today!" Tibby said to her daughter Tiffany from the wheel of the car. 

"It's not skimpy," Tiffany replied defensively.

"If you bend over, anyone would get a good look at your bottom."

"My shorts are two inches above my knees. They're find."

"I'll decide what is fine for you to wear," her mother replied.

"I want you to change when we get to Grandma's and Grandpa's"

Tiffany lost complete control of her temper. (She had been arguing with her mother over every issue under the sun.) "Mom, it's summer! Just because you wear a business suit to go to some stupid reunion doesn't mean I have to dress the same way!" Tibby took her eyes off the road a split second to give her daughter a severe look.

"If you talk to me like that one more time, young lady, you're going to walk the rest of the way…and it's _not_ a business suit, it's casual office wear."

Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Silence reined between the two.

Tiffany looked out the window and, with anger, wondered if her mother had always been such a tight wad. She was far too over protective. She threw a lock of long brown hair over her shoulder.

Tibby glanced at her daughter, "Tiff, please don't make everything so difficult."

"I'm not the one making things difficult. You're the one who dragged me along. Why couldn't I have stayed at one of my friends' house?"

Tibby replied, practically yelling, "Because your grandparents wanted to see you!" he voice rang out across the car, and silenced her daughter.

Tiffany knew better than to say another word when her mother became this angry. She may be a tight wad but she sure could argue, given the topic. Tibby, once she realized what she had done sighed,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice, but I do expect you to be more polite."

Tiffany nodded, "yes, ma'am." Tiffany stared out the window.

She hated traveling with her mother ( she had already been in the car with her for six hours straight). She couldn't stay home since she had no father or siblings. For as long as she could remember it had been only herself and her mother. She had asked once before what had happened to her father, or is she had even had one, and the answer had been that she had been "a surprise from God". Tiffany figured out a couple years later that she had apparently been an unplanned pregnancy. She was twelve years old, and still, to this very day didn't know where her father was. Every time she asked her mother about him, she would purposely avoid the subject. She knew kids at school who had a similar problem but they at least got to talk with their biological parent over the phone Tiffany sighed and tried to turn the conversation to a slightly safer topic (one they wouldn't too quickly argue with. Plus, she had forgotten to pack her walkman; she had nothing better to do.)

"So why did you decide to go to the reunion? I always though you thought that they were stupid and wasted you time. I thought that's why you didn't go five years ago."

Tibby smiled. "I considered going then, but a little eight year old girl go sick with the flu and I had to stay home." Tiffany recalled the incident with a slight purge of guilt. Her mother hadn't told her she wanted to go all along. But then again it really wasn't her fault either.

"What I'm really looking forward to is seeing my old friends again." Tibby replied with what seemed to be a far away voice as if she were trying to remember exactly who she was talking about.

Tiffany didn't remember ever personally seeing her mother's friends, though Tibby did talk about them a lot. Their names were something along the lines of Carma, Leeny… she struggled to remember the last one, Was it Bee? Tiffany felt slightly sorry for her mother. She wouldn't know what she would do if she stopped going and doing the things she loved most, like the stables and trail riding with her best friend Tommy. Though she didn't admit it, she had had and eye on Tommy for a while. All Tiffany had to do was close her eyes, and she was able to picture every aspect of him perfectly. He had strong horseback rider legs,(just as she did.) had deep pacific blue eyes and blonde hair that, even after having a riding helmet on for hours on end, seemed to make him more handsome. Yes, she couldn't imagine living without her horses and her riding partner. She sighed once mare as her thoughts sank again. This would be the fist Saturday they missed riding with each other in nearly a year. She hoped Tommy wasn't too angry. When she told him that she wouldn't be there over the phone, he sounded disappointed. Despite how she had made him feel, she couldn't help feeling slightly rejoiced. Having him disappointed because he couldn't see her was a good thing, right? Tiffany smiled as she sat back and relaxed. She hoped this trip would be worthwhile. After all, missing her horses and her lessons was a great sacrifice for her mother.

* * *

Delia struggled to stay still in her seat at hangar C-9. she and her family had been busy all morning getting to the airport, getting their tickets, sorting luggage, and passing through security gates. Now that they finally found the correct hangar, or, as her father insisted "been told the correct hangar" (they had been moved several times because her father had misunderstood the directions given by a woman to had given their boarding passes), things began to settle down some. No matter how many times she road a plane, she never got used to the thrill of it. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. She had several minutes, maybe around twenty, before they boarded, and even more that before the airplane took off. 

She glanced over at the rest of her family. Her father sat next to er, waiting patiently for the cue to get on the plane. He was tall, and strongly set with broad shoulders. He recently cut his light brown hair and recently went to the bedntist to get his perfectly white teeth cleaned. Though her father, Mike Johnston, didn't admit it, he was somewhat vain, especially when it cam to his appearance. The high school reunion was almost a big a deal to him as it was to her mother, Lena, and it wasn't even his reunion.

Delia thought her father had, what some of the people she knew called, a split personality. He could be very reserved one moment, yet be talking to someone nonstop the next. He could be serious than cracking jokes the next; he could be strict then very loving. Yet, Delia couldn't help but feel like her little brother Robert, was getting all his love and that the strictness was more and more often being directed towards her. She had to stay on her toes when deciding whether of not to speak with her father about a situation. Especially about college. He wanted her to be a lawyer or a doctor, saying he wanted her to "make something of her life".

The trouble was that She didn't know if she even wanted to go to college. She was exceedingly well at singing and songwriting. She wanted to be an artist, and the disagreement had started many fights between her and her father. She depended often on her mother to giver her attention, but now since she was entering her seventh month of pregnancy, Lena had to spent more of her time on the baby, preparing the nursery room and visiting the doctor to see if it was coming along well. Both Delia's parents had decided that they wanted the gender of the baby to be a surprise so Delia did not yet know whether or not she was going to have a little sister of brother.

Though she hated to admit it, she wasn't very excited to have a new sibling. She remembered when Robert had been born. He took up all her parents' time and attention, as well as just about all their money. Horror entered her thoughts as she remembered all the nights he had woken up screaming and crying. No, definitely not something she was looking forward to. She shook her head as if trying to shake out the negative thoughts and turned them into a more positive outlook. She was definitely glad to be riding on a plane which cut their traveling time in half. She would be able to see her grandmother and grandfather whom she hadn't seen in nearly two years. She would finally be able to see her mother's friends that she had been talking about so much Delia seemed to know Lena's friends almost as much as she did, even though she had never seen them before. There was Bridget, the equivalent to Mia Hamm; then there was Tibby, she was the one who liked to make movies. And last there was Carmen. She was the youngest, and, as Lena insisted, the sweetest. Delia's mother even said that they had children.

She didn't know whether or not they were going to be there, though. Delia snapped out of her thoughts and to eight year old Robert who was begging her to play a game with him.

"Please, De, please?" Delia looked at his pathetic expression.

"Alright" she gave in, rolling her eyes playfully, "I'll play." Nowadays she enjoyed getting any attention, even if it cam from her younger brother.

Several minutes later, as well as several rock, paper, scissors tournaments later, their parents told thme to get their belongings together, it was time to board the plane. Robert, in his excitement grabbed his bag upside down. Mony of his belongings fell out, including: his game boy and several games, a deck of crazy eight cards, his tape player and two picture books.

"Robert!" his family said in unison.

"Sorry!"

After the collected his things, they gave the attendant their boarding passes, and entered the small, plane door. Just as Delia had expected she and her family were undoubtedly the last passengers to arrive on the plane. After searching the plane, they found one entire row of three seats vacant, at the front of the plane, and one seat at the very back. Delia knew what was coming as her father turned to her.

"Delia, sweetheart, do you mind sitting in the back? Your mother needs to stay close to the bathroom, and I need to take care of Robert." Delia knew better than to argue with her father on seating arrangements.

"Yes sir," she said, trying to hide the touch of misery out of her voice but not quite succeeding.

She made her way to the back of the plane and , as if it wasn't bad enough sitting away from her family, the only seat available in the back was between and old, frail, and particularly talkative lady, and a very obese middle aged man. Somehow, Delia thought, I get the feeling that this ride isn't going to be as enjoyable as the others. She squeezed with difficulty, in between the lady and man.

"This is going to be a long ride," Delia said to herself as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Don't be silly," the old lady said, turning from the poor college age looking young woman she had been talking to on her left, "the ride is only going to be around an hour and a half long."

Delia got her walkman out before the lady could go on about how she looked like one of her grandchildren. She put the headphones on and turned the volume up as loud as it would go. Scratch that, she thought, this is going to be and _extremely _long ride

* * *

Samantha Lowell jerked awake at the sound of the extremely loud car horn. 

"Get off my lane, you road hog!" her mother Carmen yelled to the driver of a speeding corvette.

She sapped on her blinker and changed lanes.

"Bunch of idiots," she mumbled to herself.

Samantha looked at her watch. It was nearing noon, which meant she had been asleep for only and hour. She studied the road signs, or at least the few she found, in vain.

"Momma, where are we?" Carmen calmed herself and responded,

"I'm not exactly sure. The map we have is not worth anything."

"I though you knew the way!" Samantha responded accusingly. The idea of being lost in the middle of nowhere wasn't very appealing.

"I did, but we were running behind schedule and I took a short cut. It obviously didn't work out eh way I had planned.

"Well, where's the map, maybe I could take a look at it" suggested Samantha. "I would let you, but coke was spilled on it" Carmen replied looking at her daughter like it was her fault.

"Well, it's not my fault." Samantha replied defensively.

"Well, I would think it would be your fault since it was you coke." Carmen said as she mover back into the left land

"But I didn't make it fall" Samantha said as she looked out the window.

"yes, but I did tell you to close the lid tight and not set it on the floor where the map was." Carmen responded.

Samanthat foled her arms and sighed. We're in the middle of nowhere and fighting over a stupid coke! She said to herself.

"Ok, let's stop, I don't want to argue. We'll just get some directions from someone and continue on our way." Carmen replied more calme now. Samantha nodded,

"Oh, I see an exit with a gas station, maybe you could get directions and a new map" Samantha pointed to her right.

Carmen quickly changed lanes and sped onto the exit. Samantha was tempted o clench the edge of her seat in a death grip as the car turned the sharp corner. A Shell gas station came upon them quickly and she pulled into one of the pumps.

"We need some extra gas anyway," Carmen declared as she unbuckled her seatbelt ad stepped of the car.

Samantha watched her mother enter the small building. While she was sitting there, toying with her imagination, she wondered if they would ever get to Maryland. They would most certainly be late for the dinner that they were going to have with her mother's friends and family. The word family got her thinking and she concluded that her family would probably be the smallest since she was an only child and since her father had passed away when she was 5 years old in a car accident. Ever since then (pretty much her whole life, for as long as she could remember) Carmen tried her best to spend every living moment with her, trying to make up for the loss of her dad. Samantha didn't appreciate it much, now that she was thirteen. She couldn't do anything without her mother at least knowing, and very seldom got to do things her self. When Carmen finished at the pump, she entered the car again with a new map at hand.

"According to the cashier, we're just a bit off course. We'll make it there only just about a half hour late."

Samantha sat back, a little more satisfied to know that she wasn't going to be_ too _late for the dinner. As strange as it may seem, she was excited to meet her mother's friends, whom she talked of almost daily. She was excited to meet their children as well. She already knew each of their names because Carmen's friends had sent her pictures of their children, Which Carmen had done the same. There were three of them right around her age , too: Amy, Tiffany, and Delia. She knew this trip, granted she had to stay with her boring grandparents, would be and exciting one.


	2. Dinner with the sisterhood

I do not own the character of the original sisterhood series

Oh, thanks EmilyDanellePotter for your advice. I immediately changed it.

Chapter 2

Tiffany felt like groaning as the car she rode in pulled up into the driveway of her grandparent's house. Her grandmother and grandfather stood outside on their porch, waiting expectantly for them. Tibby turned to her daughter before she opened her car door.

"At least try to look like your happy to be here." She smiled. "I know how you feel about this, trust me, I doe, but it'll only be for a few days."

Tiffany gave her a pleading look. "A few days with Grandma and Grandpa would send someone to the asylum."

"You'll be fine," Tibby responded with a small laugh. "Come on."

Tibby popped the trunk ,and exited the car. Tiffany did the same on the opposite side. They hauled their suitcases and duffel bags from the trunk and walked up to the porch. Tiffany's grandmother, Alice, embraced Tibby first and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's so good to have you home," she said.

Her grandfather hugged Tiffany and kissed her on top of her head. "Look at you!" he said, observing her up and down. "You're growing like a weed."

Tiffany forced a smile, she didn't particularly like being call a weed. After all the greetings were over, they entered the house. Nice aromas from the kitchen met Tiffany's nose. Her grandmother had already started to prepare food for the big dinner.

"Momma," Tibby asked, "have Bridget, Lena, and Carmen arrived in town yet? Do you know?"

"Bridget, Lena, and their families will be here in less than an hour. I haven't heard from Carmen, but her parents said she was going to be here."

Tibby turned to Tiffany, "Tiff, honey, you go on upstairs and get dressed for dinner. It'll be finished soon."

Tiffany gathered her things and headed upstairs, partially relieved to be away from her "cheek-pinching, adoring" grandparents. She headed into what used to be her Aunt Katherine's room. Now that she was off at college, Aunt Katherine was hardly ever at home anymore, which meant the room was clean. Tiffany remembered the time she had visited before, and she would've been able to swim in thepiles of clothes, clean and dirty, shoes, CD's, and other ornaments that were used to only take up space or collect dust. Tiffany, couldn't help but smile at the time, nearly five years ago, when she and her mother had been visiting while her Aunt Katherine still lived in the house.

One day the exterminator had come while she had been at work and no one had warned him not to go into Katherine's room. Tiffany had trailed him as he had gone about his job spraying corners and walls. Though she had been only eight at the time, she knew she wanted to see his reaction when he entered the room. That day, Katherine's room wasn't that bad. She had cleaned up the little objects at least, but the exterminator was still in for a surprise. He entered the room where no real gentleman would want to go. His mouth practically dropped upon the sight. He scanned the room starting at the bet to the right. It was covered with feminine clothing, such as bras, panties and a laundry basket full of more clothes that sat the foot of the bed. He made his way to the window, where more bras, and some shorts were hanging. Tiffany broadly smiled at this reaction. She walked up a little closer to the man, "You going to do your job?" she inquired. The man shook his head as if hoping he only imagined the sight. "I… I'll get back to this room later." He replied, looking sown at his feet where more clothes were. He shook his head again and tuned from the room and shuddering. Tiffany, with amusement, watched him walk down the hallway to the next room with his equipment clinking behind him. She chuckled as she faintly heard him mumble, "stupid kids."

Tiffany saw much difference in the room now that Katharine was gone. She missed her much and wished it was still the messy room it had been. She picked up her bag and entered the room setting her bag on the bed. She pulled the zipper letting it reveal the clothes and other items she had paced earlier that day. She rummaged through trying to find something suitable for herself that her mother would approve of. Now doubt she'll want me to wear at least a dress, Tiffany thought, rummaging through her bag to find a dress she packed. She finally pulled out a red short sleeve dress that had a small flower on the front. Nothing fancy, she said to herself, and still a dress. Satisfied, she slipped it on and took out a brush from her bag. She walked over to the desk that had a mirror and looked at herself. She sighed and lightly brushed through her hair, not caring much about how she looked. When she finished, and came to the living room she was greeted by one of her mother's friend.

"You must be Tiffany." The woman said, "I heard so much about you."

Tibby saw the confused look and jumped in. "This is Bridget, honey, her husband Eric, her older daughter Amy, and son Jason."

Tiffany smiled and greeted them. "Pleased to me you," she said going around shaking hands with all of Bridget's family members. "You're the soccer player, right?" she asked noticing Bridget's figure and the same blonde hair her mother described.

"Yup, that's me." She responded with glee.

Tiffany nodded, and turned her attention to Bridget's husband. Bridget done good to score a guy like that, she thought, observing the rest of the family. Tiffany had to say that their daughter defiantly took after the father. She walked over to her and smiled politely.

"So…" Tiffany said feeling bad that she had forgotten her name.

"Amy" the girl replied. "Yeah, Amy. Sorry I'm not to good with names." Tiffany replied.

"Me neither."

"Anyway, Amy, how old are you." Tiffany asked.

"13" she replied smiling.

Just then Alice interrupted them.

"Well, let's not just stand here. Make yourselves useful by helping me to set up the table."

Alice said, handing Tiffany a bowl of salad. Everyone agreed and made there way to the dining room to help out. Tiffany groaned quietly and reluctantly followed. Why did I have to get stuck with a salad." She thought. "I hate salad." Alice handed out more plates of food once everyone got to the kitchen and they were set up in the dining room. The gold-sprayed chandelier that hung from the flowery wallpaper ceiling dimly lit the dining room. The table was made out of male and had a wax shine finish.

"So, Bridget when's your father coming?" Alice asked while setting a plate of chicken on the table.

"He should be here shortly along with Perry." Bridget replied.

"Hello, is anyone here?" a voice sounded back at the door.

Her voice had a hint of Greek accent and she figured that the lady was somehow related to Lena. She was right when Alice replied that it must be Ari, Lena's mom. Alice motioned the others to follow her to the door.

"Girls, this is Ari and George, Lena's parents." Bridget declared.

Tiffany and Amy glanced at each other with amusement on their faces, and walked up to greet the two unfamiliar strangers.

"We brought my famous Greek pasta with Alfredo sauce." Ari said up-on being greeted by the others.

Behind Ari, Tiffany could see an upcoming black Nissan car. It pulled up on the gravel driveway and stopped. An elderly man and a young man, appearing to be his son stepped out.

"Daddy, Perry!" Bridget responded as she walked passed Ari and George to greet them. They were brought inside the house.

"Come on let's sit for a while in the living room. "Alice said and seated everyone on the leather living room set. "Has Lena arrived yet?"

George asked as he accepted some coke from Tibby's dad.

"No, but she should be here shortly" Alice replied. "Well I guess I'll put this pasta on the table while we wait for the rest to arrive. You'll sit and enjoy yourself."

With that she left the living room and walked through the kitchen to the dining room.

"So, where's Effie? Bridget asked Ari upon noticing her absence.

"Oh, she had to work tonight…her boss wouldn't let her miss another day." Ari responded almost automatically like she had expected to be asked that question and rehearsed it just in case.

"That's too bad…I haven't seen her in a while and I was hoping to see her. How is she doing?" Tibby asked. "Well she got accepted to Indiana State, and there she majored in nursing. We are all very proud of her achievements heavens knows we had some doubts 10 years ago but now she's successful in her career as a nurse."

"Well, that's wonderful" Bridget replied. "It's looks like we all are living successful lives with me being a coach, Tibby a photographer and film editor." Tibby nodded, "and I hear Lena getting much publicity from her astounding artworks."

Ari nodded and talked of her recent artworks she had finished until her attention was turned to Amy and Tiffany.

She sighed, "oh, aren't you two the most precious darlings"

"Yeah if "precious" is the right word…I'm not 5," Tiffany thought. She forced a nod and a smile the turned to Amy.

"Want to see the rest of the house?" she asked her in hopes to get away from the living room where she was sure to die of boredom. Amy shrugged, "Sure"

They walked left avoiding the kitchen and entered a hallway plastered with pictures of Tibby her and her grandparents. Tiffany frowned at the pictures of herself. She looked like she was skin and bones, and tiffany thought she still did now. This seemed especially true in one of the pictures at a swimming pool when tiffany was about 5. She remembered the scene pretty well.

"Come on honey, you're not going to drown." Her mother said. Tiffany refused and violently shook her head. "I don't want to get in water. I'm staying here." Just then a boy came running passed her and with a shout of "cannon ball!" Jumped, splashing into the pool. The splash was huge and Tiffany had gotten soaked, and fell down from the pressure. She started to cry and Tibby immediately came to her rescue. "Oh, honey are you ok?" Tibby asked worried as she picked her up. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

-"Is that you, Tiffany?" Amy asked pointing to that picture.

She nodded in response without saying a word. They walked on passed the bedrooms until they got to the end of the hallway where a staircase was.

"Where does that go to …the attic?" Amy said jokingly.

"Actually it does. I've never been up there. Never even thought of going up there until now." Tiffany responded.

"Maybe we could find out what's up there later; I hear our parents calling us." They both reluctantly turned around and arrived back at the living room.

"Oh, Lena… I missed you so much!" Ari said, and Kissed Lena.

Tiffany turned to Amy, "the big one must be Lena…she expecting?"

Amy nodded. "My mother told me she's seven months in" Amy replied.

Lena hugged her mom in return for the kiss. "Oh, I missed you too." Lena said.

"Nice to see you again, Mr. And Mrs. Kaligaris" A man appearing to be Lena's Husband, said.

"what about me!" a little boy said as he tugged at Ari's dress, "What about me?"

"Oh, how could I forget about my precious grandchildren" she bent down and hugged the boy and the girl that stood beside him.

"There you are girls, I've been looking for you. This is Lena, her oldest daughter Delia, and Robert." Bridget said.

It was now their turn so they went up to the united family.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany" she said to Delia, who appeared relieved to meet the girls who her mother had talked about.

"And I'm Amy. Pleased to meet you."

"So, who's missing…isn't there supposed to be four of us?"

"I don't know, but I think it was…Carmen" Amy replied.

"Oh, yeah, that's right"

"Doesn't anyone get her on time?" Tiffany jokingly asked.

"So, Tiffany, I haven't seen your dad; where is he?" Delia asked.

"I…don't know. He left before I was born. I don't even know who he is." Tiffany answered gloomily

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Delia replied.

"It's ok, you didn't mean it."

"Well I guess we should sit down and wait for Carmen." Amy interjected in hopes to cheer up her new friend.

With that they sat down for sometime and listened to their parents. "Oh, yeas we are ver excited."

Lena said to Bridget smiling from ear to ear. "So do you know the gender or did you decide to make it a surprise?" Tibby asked.

"We want it to be a surprise."

Tiffany glanced into the kitchen where many of the grandparents had retreated to help with the finishing touches to the dinner.

"Quick," Tiffany said to Amy and Delia, "let's get up to my room before we die of boredom."

Her new friends agreed. They climbed the stairs and entered Katherine's room, where Tiffany silently shut the door.

"Now if we're quiet enough, maybe they won't notice we're gone." The girls smiled and sat down on the bed neither of them talked for a few moments.

"Wow," Amy said after a while, half way to her self, "how weird is it that we're all finally meeting? It's as if I've known y'all for forever. I don't know about your houses but my mother has as many of your pictures plastered on the wall as she does of my brother and I."

"The same at my house," Delia replied.

"Same here."

"So, Delia are you excited about having a new sibling?" Tiffany asked.

Delia gave a little laugh. "Not particularly"

Tiffany inhaled sharply. "How come? I would love to have a little brother or sister!' You know, someone to play with." "More like someone to argue with," Amy interrupted.

"Nothing personal or anything," Delia said, "but you are such a typical only child."

"What do you mean?" Tiffany questioned.

"No offense, but you wouldn't last one day in one of our houses; Especially with a new baby on the way,"

Amy added to what Delia said. "You're parents are constantly running back and forth to the doctor to get ultrasounds done."

"And it's even worse when they get the pictures back and they sit near a lamp for five or so hours adoring their to-be baby."

"They're always buying for the baby. You know, the normal things like clothes diapers, monitors a crib. Before you know it, your sibling has more things than you do and it's not even born yet."

"And it gets worse after it is born," Amy said with Delia nodding in agreement.

" All of you parents' time is devoted to the baby and it's as if your parents completely forget about you. You get cast into the shadows."

"And how much it cries will annoy anyone. It could drive you to the nut case. It'll keep you up all hours of the night."

"You'll smell smells that you didn't even think existed."

"And when they get old enough to start to pull your hair they-"

"Alright! Alright! I get it, you guys!" Tiffany exclaimed.

The other two girls smiled and seem satisfied.

"Gee, from what you say it sounds like having brothers and sister sick."

"That's because it does," Amy replied.

"Yeah," Delia said dreamily, "I would love to be an only child. I was four when Robert was born so I don't remember being one."

"Beats me," Amy interrupted. "I was only two."

"You're not really missing much," Tiffany comforted. "It's always so boring and you never have anything to do." Each of the girls sighed.

Silence came once more, which Delia quickly ended. "So, where do you two live?"

"Frankfort, Kentucky," Amy said.

"Blacksburg, Virginia," Tiffany responded.

"Y'all come pretty far. Did you drive a car?" They nodded.

"What about you"

" I live in Claremont, Indiana. We rode a plane, though. I was stuck in between an old lady, who didn't know how to shut up, and a really fat man who had more rolls than a bakery."

Her friends laughed. "Did you not get to sit with you family?" Delia shook her head.

"No, we were the last ones on the plane so they didn't have four seats together." "Oh," her friends nodded in understanding.

"That stinks."

Just then the door opened and Alice stepped in. "There you three are! I've been looking for you."

"Sorry Grandma," Tiffany said. Alice sighed.

"Well, no harm done. Go on and get downstairs. We're sitting down and we're just about to say the prayer, it's getting late now so we're going g to eat without Carmen and her daughter. They should come latter."

The girls didn't need to be told twice. They headed down the steps hastily, each more hungry than they had previously thought. When they arrived in the dining room, they saw that many of the guest and family members were already seated. The woman sat at the dining room table, while the men sat out on the patio with a table all their own. Only a sliding glass separated them. The girls sat on the right end of the right side of the table. Tiffany sat closest to the men's table, though she had an empty seat beside her. Delia sat to her left and Amy to Delia's left. Finally Lena sat at the end next to Amy. Alice and Ari sat across from Tiffany, and Tibby and Bridget sat across from Lena. A couple of empty chairs sat in between them. Tiffany guessed they were for the late arrivals. Her stomach growled as she breathed deeply. The aromas mad her mouth water. Amy and Delia seemed to be faring similarly.

"Alright," Alice said rather loudly to get both of the tables attention, "We're going to say grace now. Everyone stand up and hold hands."

Everyone got up from their chairs with a few irritated grunts from the old men. (They thought it would be easier to say it sitting down. It was all the same to God.) Tiffany held Delia's hand and with some difficulty reached Eric's left hand.

"Alright, honey," Alice spoke to her husband, "do the honors." He nodded. "Dear Jesus, our lord,"

He continued with the blessing but Tiffany glanced up. She felt a pinged of guilt for not listening but she heard a strange noise from the other room. Amy and Delia seemed to hear it too, but kept their heads bowed. Not wanting to be too disrespectful, Tiffany followed their lead. She closed her eyes and forced herself to pay attention.

"Please bless every soul gathered here tonight for this dinner and that the wonderful food set before us will nourish our bodies so that we can continue to serve and love you, Lord, In Jesus' holy name, amen."

Before anyone could repeat the last word voices from the other side of the dining room spoke," Amen."

"Carmen!" Bridget and Tibby were up from the table in an instant to embrace her. Even Lena, with her oversized stomach, moved at an alarmingly fast rate. There were four other people in the doorway besides Carmen. Tiffany recognized them to be Christina and David, Carmen's parents, Ryan, Carmen's younger brother, who, in the fall would be entering his senior year in high school, and Carmen's daughter Samantha. After all the introductions, greetings and embraces were finished with, Ryan and David took their seats at the men's table while Christina, Carmen, and Samantha did the same at the women's. Samantha sat down next to Tiffany.

"Hi," she said to the girls. She pointed to Amy, "you're Amy, right? Then Delia, the Tiffany?"

They nodded. "I'm Sam. Of course, if your parents are anything like my mom, you should already know that"

The girls smiled. She seems friendly enough, thought Tiffany. There was a loud awkward silence between the girls. Neither of them knew what to say to Samantha but, luckily, she was the first one to start the conversation.

"So how old are you all?" She asked. "I mean, I know you're supposed to be around my age, but how old are you exactly?"

"My birthday is next moth, July fourteenth. I'll be turning 13." Delia replied without looking away from her plate, which she already had many serving of food on.

"Mine's January 23. I'm already thirteen," Amy responded.

"Me, too," Samantha exclaimed. My birthday is March, 9."

Tiffany suddenly began to feel rather awkward around her new friends. "I'll turn thirteen on October second." she replied quietly.

"That's not too bad," Samantha comforted, catching the nervousness in her new friend's voice.

"You're only a couple o months younger than us." All conversation temporarily ceased as the girls gave their attention to their plates, however, they did listen in on their mother' conversation.

"So, Lena," Carmen said, "have you finished our so-called "masterpiece"? I haven't seen it yet you forgot to send me a photo of it through e-mail."

"Did I really?" Lena questioned. "I have one," Bridget interrupted "I'll send it."

"You have to," Lena continued, "It's already been sold."

"For how much?" Tibby asked.

"Two thousand."

Amy's jaw dropped, but for the sake of not being rude, she quickly closed it.

"Wow," she leaned over to Delia. "I knew your mother could paint, but I didn't know she did it for a living."

Delia nodded. "Yeah, she usually locks herself in her studio for hours o end."

"Reminds me of my mom," Tiffany admitted. "She's a photographer and movie editor, which means she's usually gone when I'm home."

"Cool," Samantha said, "You get to stay home alone?"

Tiffany shook her head. "No, I-" she was wondering whether or not to tell her friends the new few words of her statement. "I have a babysitter who usually stays with me."

She was beginning to feel more and more childish compared to her friends by the second.

Samantha laughed. "My mom's always home when I am and to tell you the truth, I think I would rather have the babysitter."

"What does your mother do?" Delia asked.

"She is a teacher at my school and in my grade." Samantha barely spoke above a whisper so that her mother wouldn't hear, "How embarrassing

"No," Amy disagreed, whispering too, "what's embarrassing is having you mother be your soccer coach every single year you play." She laid heavily on the last few words of her sentence to emphasize her pain. The girls giggled then continued to eat.

"Did anyone else in your family inherit a love for art?" Amy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well, my father is more business like and Robert," Delia hesitated a moment, "well, he's Robert, but I have a knack for art, though it's not the kind my mother does. I'm more into songwriting. I mean there's nothing more relaxing than sitting in my room with my guitar and thinking up lyrics. I like to sing my songs, too. It's like I almost live and breathe it."

" I know what you mean," Samantha replied. "I write stories, and there's nothing like sitting at my computer for a couple of hours typing away. What about you two?"

"Sports," Amy said simply. "Especially softball. I love to get our there and have fund and roll with it, you know?"

"Yeah," Tiffany said, "I like softball but I really belong on a horse. I love to canter and move with the horse's movements. I mean there's not many people who find the smell of a stable pleasant, but I'm one of the few."

"Yeah," the girls sighed in unison.

A couple of seconds slipped by, then Delia sniffed the air. "Is something burning?" she asked, rather loudly.

Alice heard. "Oh, no! My blueberry pie!" she stood up and raced to the kitchen.

The incident caught everyone's attention, and everyone waited expectantly for Alice to enter the dining room with a wonderful pie, which she had caught just in time to save it from a crispy death, but that didn't happen. The women's table was completely silent.

"Mom, is everything alright?" Tibby finally asked.

"Not unless you happen to like pie on flambé!" came the voice from the kitchen.

With this, Tiffany snorted with the effort of holding back laughter, which brought on more giggles from the other three girls. The mother each gave their daughters stern glares, which ceased the laughter.

"I suppose we're going to have to do without pie tonight," came Alice's voice from the other room. She sounded miserable, she had for gotten about her perfect pie and burnt it.

Lena Bridget, Tibby, and Carmen exchanged worried looks, then for the sake of her mother's feelings, Tibby responded, "The pie sounds ever better now than it did before."

"Really?" Alice asked hopefully, as she entered the dining room.

"Yes, of course!"

"Good," Alice said, as she sat back down, her glowing smile now revived. "I'll just leave it out to cool for a while so it'll be ready to eat come dessert time."

The dinner flew by for Amy, Delia, Tiffany, and Samantha. They had become quick friends and it was obvious to the rest of the table that they were getting along well with each other. They laughed with each other, shared stories, and ridiculous puns. Several times their mothers had to tell them to settle down or be a bit quieter but they only stayed at a suitable volume for a few minutes. Any other time they would nearly bust a gut talking and giggling. Before they knew it, it was time for desert. The girls couldn't wait to eat the strawberry shortcakes that Bridget had prepared, or a piece of the red velvet cake that Alice had bough from the nearby superstore, or, their favorite, the triple chocolate pie Christina had made.

"Alright, girls," Alice said addressing the children, "what desert would you like?" she stood at the counter knife at hand, ready to cut into any dessert item they had.

Tibby was handling her small snack-sized plates.

"I'd like a piece of Strawberry shortcake, please," Delia answered.

"Alright," Alice said laying the piece of the plate.

"What about you, Samantha?"

"Triple Chocolate," Samantha said without hesitation.

"Alright, Amy what will you have?"

"Umm, do you have cheesecake?"

"Yes ma'am," Alice answered slicing the first piece out of the cheesecake.

"And you, Tiffany?"

"I'll have-" but Tibby interrupted before her daughter could continue.

"Tiffany and I will have a piece of you blubbery pie." Alice smiled

"Absolutely," Tiffany gave her mother a furious glare when she came to give her the dessert.

"Don't give me that look," Tibby said. "At least eat some of it to make you grandmother feel better."

Tiffany sighed in answer.

"That's my girl," Tibby replied appreciatively, and then continued to pass out plates. Her friends were smiling at her obviously trying to resist the urge to laugh.

"If I was going to put this many calories into my body, I was hoping I'd be able to eat something a bit more appetizing," Tiffany mumbled.

At this the girls did giggle some, then continued eating their dessert. Tiffany glanced down at her pathetic piece of pie, then over to Samantha's triple chocolate. She edged her for closer to her friend's intending to steal a bit while she had her head turned, but, when she was an inch of so away, Samantha pointed her cutlery at her.

"Back of, I have a fork and 'm not afraid to use it!" she said playfully. Tiffany stuck out her bottom lip and pretended to pout.

"Just a little bit?"

"Awww," Delia an Amy said in unison with smiles on their faces. They had been listening in on the conversation.

"That pitiful, babyish display will get you nowhere," Samantha declared. "Triple chocolate is for big girls."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha," Tiffany replied sarcastically though she knew Samantha was just simply playing around, she still wasn't surrendering her pie.

"Yeah, you've got to be one of the biggest girls hereby the way you're eating," Tiffany responded with a smile.

All three girls turned to her, astonished expressions on their faces, wondering if she was really angry with them.

"What? I was just joking!" Upon hearing this, the girl's expressions returned to normal.

"You just wait," Samantha said playfully, "I'll get you back."

Tiffany was glad her friends were such good sports when it came to insults.

"Anyway Tiffany said, "I think I'll just give you the pie." She scooted the plate towards Samantha.

"No thanks, mine's enough." She scooted it back.

"Don't be a jerk to my grandmother," the plate went towards her friend.

"I don't think so." It went back to its normal place.

"Girls, stop it," Carmen hissed. The other female adults had heard their conversation.

"What do you not like my pie?" Alice's voice sounded positively hurt.

Samantha thought quickly. "Of course we like, it, Mrs. Rollins." She took a bite of the pie to prove it.

"Yes," Tiffany mimicked.

They had to struggle to keep the smile on their faces and had to force themselves to swallow it. The girls had never tasted anything so horrible before.

"It's delicious" they replied nodding. Alice smiled in response.

"Well, I'm glad you are pleased." She rose from her chair. "Now, if you'll excuse me," she addressed the table," I'm going to visit the bathroom."

"Oh, make sure you watch out for Tiffany's training toilet," Samantha said smoothly." You wouldn't want to trip over it."

Amy and Delia burst out laughing, understanding the joke, while the women gave them curious expressions. Even some of the men had overheard. Tiffany groaned and held her head in her hands. She was getting sick of everyone cracking jokes about her being younger, but she had to admit that she had it coming. She took the joke in stride, and when Samantha had stopped laughing she spoke.

"Are we even?" Tiffany nodded.

"Yes, very even." They shook hands on it and the four agreed not to make jokes about one another anymore.

"Have you started to make up the nursery room yet, Lena?" Tibby asked excitedly.

Lena laughed. "We started the room the day I found out I was pregnant."

"How does it look?" Bridget asked. "Seeing as you don't know weather it's a boy or girl."

"We painted it a light green. Well, let me correct myself. Mike painted the room." All four of the women laughed.

"Oh, I with I could have another," Tibby sighed. "I bet you are pretty tired of children, though," Tibby continued. "Huh, Carmen? You know being a teacher at a year round school?"

Carmen stayed quiet. She was staring at their daughters.

"Carma, what's the matter?"

"It's sort of eerie, isn't it?" she asked vaguely.

"What?" her friends questioned in unison. "Our mother are friends, then we came along and were inseparable and now our own daughters" Bridget Tibby and Lena joined Carmen's gaze.

"You know," Bridget said, "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay a couple of weeks in town." The other nodded.

"I don't see why not," Carmen replied. "Samantha and I don't have to be back at school until a few days after father's day."

"Good," Tibby nodded, "It'll give the girls more time to get to know each other.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…I wanna know what you think!


	3. Problems with water

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews...the really made my day, knowing that people out there are enjoying this story. Don't stop, because I could really use these reviews to make this story better than it is now. Again thanks.

Without further ado here is the third chapter. I am very sorry for the long delay. Lately I have been very busy and my chapter so long that it took a while to type.

Chapter 3

For the next couple of weeks Amy, Delia, Tiffany, and Samantha were with each other whenever possible. They had gone shopping with one another, seen a movie, and had arranged for all them to spend the height with each other five times. Three times at Delia's grandmother's house, mainly because Ari owned a pool. Delia, Amy, Tiffany and Samantha had enjoyed rejoicing in the cool water but Tiffany had absolutely refused to get into the water. The closest she had come to the water was sitting on the deck, beside the pool, watching her friends have fun. The other's had noticed and they had agreed to stay out of the pool from then on, for fear of leaving Tiffany out of the fun. They secretly wondered if she knew how to swim.

Twice they had stayed with AM's grandfather, and now their last sleepover before the families departed, was to take place at Alice's house. It was planned for Father's day night. The girls knew they would miss each other dearly, for they had become close friends due to their endless hours together, but they had gathered together every means of communication with each other: addresses, telephone numbers (which they knew would be limited, their mother had already said so. Long distance calls were not very cheap.) And of course e-mail. They all thought that their last day together would be a perfect, enjoyable one but, sadly they, were in some aspects mistaken...

"Samantha, sweetheart, you need to get up and out of bed because we had to be at Mr. Vreeland's house in an hour" Samantha painfully stretched her muscles as her mother spoke. (Sleeping on the old pull out couch was really beginning to take it's toll.) Instead of getting up, as her mother had instructed, Samantha rolled over on her stomach and pulled up the covers over her face. "Come on Sam," Carmen said, shaking her. "Why do we have to go to Mr. Vreeland's?" she asked grumpily "We're all having a big Father's Day get together. Amy, Delia and Tiffany will be there too." Samantha sighed and sat u p in her bed. Father's day was on of, if not the worst, day of the year for Samantha.

It reminded her, of course, of her own father; and it hurt knowing that, on Father's day, she didn't have a father to give a humorous card to or to have a celebratory diner with. Samantha felt sick with grief. Even though she had only been six when the accident had happened, she still missed him. She was scared that she was forgetting him. She had been so young. Even still to today, Samantha was still angry at God for taking her father away from her and her mother. She sat there for a moment, remembering how he had taken her to school in his old, beat up white Ford. He had always kissed her before she left the car. She vaguely remembered having chicken pox. Her father had stayed home from work to look after her. she recalled the several oatmeal baths and how he served her meals in ed. he had took her mind of the constant urge to scratch with the stories he read and the movies they had watched together.

She even remembered him taking her to play checkers and playing Barbie with her. That took a real man to do that with his daughter. He had always had the ones with missing limbs or chopped hair so that she could get the nice looking ones. Samantha eyes gathered tears as she recalled all these memories of her father and how today she would celebrate father's day without him.

Carmen sat down beside her daughter and as if seeing right through her thoughts, she spoke" I miss your father, too, sweetheart."

Samantha blinked furiously trying to hold back her tears. She wouldn't cry for her father when she knew he was in a better place. Carmen put her arm, comfortingly around her.

"I'll tell you what," she said, "I'm not going to make you go o the party if you don't want to be there. I know that it's hard for you to deal with right now."

Samantha shook her head, "no, I'll go."

Her father may be dead but he was still her father, and not going to the celebration would be like she was denying she had one at all.

"All right, then," Carmen said in a slightly worried tone, "go ahead and get dressed."

Samantha obeyed and got out of bed.

When Samantha arrived in the Vreeland backyard, what met her eyes was definitely a scene of activity. The fathers stood gossiping next to the grill, waiting or the lunch to be cooked and ready to eat. Bridget and Tibby were playing badminton against Jason and Robert, and many of the grandparents, including Lena due to her present state, sat conversing at the lawn table. Carmen went to accompany Lena upon seeing that she might want another younger woman to talk with. Samantha approached Amy and Delia who were in their bating suit and lounging in a three-ring kiddy pool. Tiffany stood beside the pool, fully dressed, and had no desire to join them.

"Well look who's here" Delia said, squinting up at her friend due to the bright sun.

"Do you always have to be late for everything?" Amy asked jokingly

"What can I say," Samantha replied, "I'm fashionable."

She looked at her friends, to the pool and back again. She clucked her tongue.

"You two are pathetic, you know that?" she said seeing the kiddy pool.

Delia smiled and scooted over to make room for Samantha. "We saved room for you." she replied splashing the water in the area next to her. "That is if you're not to good to sit with us pathetic folk."

Samantha smiled and since she already had her bathing suit on, stripped of her shirt and shorts. She climbed in with her friends and glanced up at Tiffany. "Aren't you going to get in, Tiff?"

She shook her head, "No thanks. I think I'll pass this time."

Samantha echoed. "You haven't gotten into a pool once but don't worry your secret's safe with us." "Secret? When did you find out about my secret?" Tiffany asked with a trace of panic in her voice.

"Don't act so worried," Amy sad nonchalantly. "Yeah, many people don't know how to swim."

Tiffany snorted, trying to hold back a small laugh, but when she spoke she sounded slightly offended. "you three think that my problem is that I don't know how to swim?" At this tiffany laughed, "You couldn't be farther from the truth. I'll have you know I can swim just as well as any of you, maybe even better. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't like to be seen in a bathing suit? Or that perhaps I nearly died because of water, that because of that incident I'm afraid?" Amy, Delia, and Samantha were stunned and speechless. This had been the first argument between them and they hadn't meant to make Tiffany angry. They watched her storm off in astonishment.

"Should we let her cool of?" Amy asked worriedly. Delia was beginning to feel guilty. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I was hoping that by telling her she would feel more comfortable about the situation."

"I think that Tiffany needs to know that" Samantha replied.

The other two girls agreed. They stepped out of the tiny pool and found their towels on the back porch. After quickly drying off and wrapping their towels around them, they entered the considerable cool house. The air conditioner brought goose bumps to their skin. The girls found Tiffany in the deserted living room, sitting on the large comfortable couch, with silent tears flowing down her cheeks. Delia sat down beside her.

"I'm so sorry, Tiffany. I didn't mean to hurt you. "

"We feel bad'" Samantha added, "we didn't mean to accuse you of anything."

They said several other things in hope of cheering Tiffany up.

Tiffany couldn't help but smile weakly at her friends. "It's alright. I overreacted anyhow." she sniffled and continued, "Why don't you three sit down." her friends did what she asked of them. "I'm gong to tell you what is wrong, but I don't want you to go around advertising it, okay?" Amy, Delia, and Samantha agreed without hesitation. "Of course." Tiffany inhaled deeply and began.

"I was born premature and my lungs weren't fully developed. After spending a good deal of time in an incubator, I was allowed to go home. When I was around two years old I had to g back to the hospital. it was then that my mom found that I had ARDS or Acute Respiratory syndrome. It's a condition when fluids gather in you lungs. It makes it hard to breathe and do other things. I had to have surgery done to remove it, and I nearly died on the table."

"Is that why you don't like getting into the water/" Asked Amy. "Because of the fluids and lack of oxygen when you do swim?"

Tiffany gave a tiny nod. "Drowning is another way for ARDS to form. That's why I'm scared to get into the water."

"Have you been treated for it more than once?" Delia asked. "I've been hospitalized three times and I can't even count how many times I have been treated from home."

Her friends nodded. An exceptionally long silence resided between them.

"Sort of stupid isn't it?" Tiffany asked, "Being afraid of water."

Her friends vigorously shook their heads. "No, it isn't" "of course not" "Heck, I'd be scared too."

Tiffany looked at her friends and smiled. "You guys are great friends."

The girls smiled. "What else are we here for, other than pep talks?" Delia asked, "And occasionally boosting a friend's confidence"

"I have one question though?" Samantha interrupted.

"Okay," Tiffany asked expectantly, "what is it?"

"You said earlier that you didn't like being seen in a bathing sit; Why on earth not?"

"Well," Tiffany answered sheepishly, "Since I've been hospitalized and sick so much, I'm really thin."

"So," Samantha scoffed, "you should be happy, as you can plainly see I inherited bigger features from my mother's side of the family. At lease you're not fat like I am."

The other girls sighed, almost in slight aggravation, and rolled their eyes. Samantha had noticed the day she had met her friends that she was bigger than every one of them. She had secretly hoped beyond hope that there would be someone present at the get together that would be bigger than she, save Lena, who was expecting, would. The Lowell family had been the largest in almost ever area of the human body. She had confided in her mother but always, her mother had said that she wasn't fat at all; only that she was born that way.

"For the last time," Amy said irately, "you are NOT fat!" you're just built that way."

"Uh-huh, yeah," Samantha replied, not believing Amy what wasn't just being nice but was also telling the truth. Delia rolled her eyes once again.

"Any way," Delia said trying to prevent another argument, though from the looks of things it wouldn't occur. She knew both were only joking and just getting out their feelings. "Where is your bathing suit, I bet you would look great in it."

Tiffany really wanted to tell them that she forgotten it at home, but she knew very well that Tibby had packed it, knowing that her daughter would want to swim eventually, and Tiffany didn't want to lie to her friends. She knew her fiends wouldn't treat her that way.

"It's in the car," she answered, knowing where the conversation was going.

"Let's go try it on, please," Delia asked.

Amy and Samantha had the same pleading looks on their faces. "But..." Tiffany's excuse died on her tongue as her friends pleading looks turned to pure sadness.

"Please go swimming with us." Amy said.

They expectantly waited a couple of seconds for her replied, but Samantha ruining the suspenseful moment by commenting, "Actually, it would be more like sitting in water than swimming." her remark was followed by glares from Amy and Delia.

"Okay, I'll shut up," she responded more to herself than anyone in the room. However, this brought a smile to Tiffany's face.

"Alright, but if I see just one snicker on either of your faces, I'm taking it back off."

The girls excitedly walked out to Tibby's car, retrieved the bathing suit, and forced Tiffany into the bathroom to change. Amy, Delia and Samantha tapped their feet, impatiently waiting for their friend. Finally Tiffany's voice could her heard through the door.

"Do I have to go out like this?"

"You promised us you would!" Amy replied.

"I didn't promise!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"At lease let us see what it looks like on you," Delia said acting as the peacemaker, as usual.

There was a loud sigh from the other side of the door and. They heard a click and the door swung open. Tiffany wore a two-piece that was a little more than a bikini and was red with blue Hawaiian flowers covering it. It had crossing straps on the back and ties on the sides of the bottoms.

Amy cat called, Samantha growled and Delia said, "You look great!" "More like sickening," Tiffany replied as she looked at her stomach.

"Don't pay any attention to that." Samantha responded but still her friend sighed.

"Look,' Amy said, taking matter into her own hands, 'all we're doing is sitting in a kiddy pool, in the privacy of our own back yard and it's with family so it's no like your going to be made into a laughing stock. And if you need even more reassurance than that, I'll lend you one of my shirts to sear over it."

Tiffany nodded. "Alright, I do it." Amy left her spot next to the door, heading for her room and retrieved one of her bigger soccer shirts.

"Here, put this on." Tiffany did so and the shirt fell just below her bottoms. "Perfect."

"I guess so," Tiffany replied.

"Great," her friends said in unison. "Let's go." Samantha said.

They headed toward the pool in a fit of excitement and laughter. Tiffany tried her hardest to imitate the others' good moods about water but found herself struggling to succeed. Amy, Delia and Samantha quickly positioned themselves in the pool so that they could allow Tiffany room to sit down. They laid back, with some difficulty, and let the cold water wash all the heat and sweat off them

"Are you sure I look presentable?" Tiffany asked trying to push down the now soaked shirt to hide her stomach with little or no success.

"You look fine," Delia responded.

Tiffany gave a small laugh. "You guys are really great friends. I'm glad that you talked me into this."

"My mom always says that true friendship sees through appearances, material possessions, and even time if it is well formed," Samantha chimed in simply, as if it was a law she lived by.

The girls sat in silence, each pondering Carmen's wise words. They thought of their mothers' friendship, and hoped that their own friendship would grow to be just a strong, maybe even stronger.

I originally made this chapter longer but decided that I would make it the next chapter. There will be a father's day event in the next chapter as well as the discovery of the pants. This isn't the best chapter that I have written but I think it is really sweet. Please review…I really enjoy knowing you opinions.


	4. A Truth or Dare's Surprise

Well, thanks to GreatAmericanAuthor, I'm continuing this story. I had originally stopped it. I hope thought that you are all jumping in you seats as you read this. Anyway, reviews are the only way I know that this story's worth posting. I need to know what you think. Now, here's the fourth chapter!

Chapter 4

The father's day cookout turned out to be a big hit. The girls had laid back in the pool, conversing about any subject or matter that appeared in their heads, sunbathed, and had been in the family badminton semi-finals. Only Eric, Bridget, George and Carmen's team had been able to beat them. When the food was finally taken of the grill, the girls had delighted in delicious cheeseburgers and hot dogs and for dessert they had the richest chocolate cake that any of them had ever tasted. Once everyone's stomach was thoroughly filled, the fathers were presented with their gifts, ranging from very complex electrical shavers to gift cards to Home Depot. Laughs, as well as many grateful comments, were shared. Everybody was having a wonderful time, save two people: Tiffany and Samantha. Tiffany felt nothing for the holiday since she had never known what it was like to have a father, the celebration however, did rekindle once buried feelings. She knew that she had to have had a father at one time. She wondered what he looked like, how old he was, what his name was. Instead of felling depressed, her head buzzed with questions. Samantha on the other hand looked absolutely devastated. Tiffany glanced over at her friend. Her face was full of pain and sadness. When Tiffany looked closer, she could see unshed tears in her eyes. She laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright, Sam?" Samantha nodded and wiped away the tears that had managed to escape due to the movement. Tiffany didn't believe a word of it. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, "Samantha responded stuffily, "but I do think that I'm going to stay in the house for a little while." "I can't rightly blame you," Tiffany said and followed Samantha as she got up.

They retreated into the house and, after setting into the couch busied themselves by watching the six o'clock news, which, of course didn't excite them too much, but it did keep their minds of unpleasant thoughts. After about twenty minutes of the weather and robbery news, Amy and Delia entered the living room. The sudden noise startled the other two, who apparently weren't paying attention to the broadcast but caught up in their own thoughts.

"There you two are," Amy said. "We've been looking for you. You sneaked right out of the yard."

"What do you want?" Samantha asked. "Our parents are saying we need to get dressed." The girls had been active in their now dry bathing suits for several hours now, but Samantha and tiffany hardly thought it was necessary to change.

"Why," questioned Tiffany "all we're doing is riding to my grandmother's house."

"That's not what they decided." Delia answered referring to their parents.

"What? Do you mean the sleepover is off?" Samantha exclaimed, looking away from the television and to her friends with a newfound alertness in her voice. Delia shook her head no and watched relief flood into the faces of her friends seated the couch.

"Oh, we're still going to have it, but they want to go to the father's day extravaganza at the recreational center first. There's going to be a dance, games and crafts. It sounds fun to me," Delia finished with Amy nodding.

Tiffany shrugged with her usual neutral feelings about the holiday celebrations. Samantha hid her true feelings behind the best convincing smile that she could muster, with Tiffany flashing knowing glances in her direction. She wondered if she was able to fool her friend with her smile. She had notice over the past weeks that both Delia and Amy were very precise when it came to detecting someone's feelings. Samantha inwardly couldn't believe what the adults had decided on. Wasn't a cookout enough? It had definitely been enough to take a tool on her feelings. She didn't know how much more of a constant reminder of her parent vacancy she could take. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry today, but as the day had pressed on, the possibility of sticking to her words became increasingly slim. With an inward sigh, Samantha followed her friends out to the cars to retrieve the clothing, then into a room to change. Samantha sincerely hoped that the next activity of the day would bring more happiness than the previous one.

Samantha had to admit that despite the unremarkable building the Father's day extravaganza was supposed to be located in, the celebration did look rather fun. She, Amy, Delia, and Tiffany gazed out the windows of Carmen's minivan. Competitive games were sill going on outside the building, though the setting sun threatened to set within the hour. The many families participating didn't seem to take notice of the dimming light, and they continued to vigorously play in games such as capture the flag, and bobbing for apples, as if daring the sun to ruin their fun. There were stands selling surgery treats and an inflatable slide and jumping arena that would undoubtedly catch Robert's and Jason's eyes. The girls' view of the gaming area became distant as the car turned and began to crunch down the gravel driveway toward the parking lot, which was located at the left side of the entrance. At the back of the Recreational center, Samantha noted a nice little play ground area, complete with a swing set, that, differing from many that she had encountered before, had unknotted chains and were fully in tact., beautiful ivy grew up the walls and wild flower grew nearby, giving the dilapidated building some much need beauty. Samantha debated in her mind what would be more thrilling: the extravaganza or sitting alone I the peaceful area before her. The girls heard Carmen shift the van into park.

"Alright," she said, joyfully, "everybody out." The sound of seatbelts unclicking came next as well as the slamming of doors. Samantha was unusually quiet as her friends debated what to do first, since the dance didn't start until eight.

"What would you like to do first, Sam?" she asked. Samantha smiled despite her mood. "I've always loved tree-legged races."

"Well, come on then, and lets get in line for it." The girls circled around tot he from on the building and found the line with little difficulty due to the excessive amount of people.

"Who should be on who's team?" Amy questioned as the girls got in line behind two blonde girls around a year or so younger. They were silent for a few moments, trying to think of a way to split up the group. Amy came up with the first suggestion. "How about the oldest pair up, that's Sam and me and then you two on a team?" Samantha didn't have a problem with them teams, but the younger two did.

"That's not very fair though," Delia replied. "Of course it's not," Tiffany continued. "You two are both taller than us." "Only by a hair." Samantha responded measuring herself and Delia with her hand. "Yes, but Amy's like ahead taller than all of us," Delia retorted, "we needed to even it out some."

"You decided, then Delia," Amy said not wanting the argument to continue any further. Delia thought for a second and spoke, "How about the oldest and the youngest pair up, that you would be you and tiffany. Then the two in the middle, me and Samantha could be on a team." The girls nodded in agreement. "It sounds good to me," Amy and Samantha chorused.

A few minutes passed with silence from the group as they watched the other competitors race, and before they knew it, they were at the front of the line. "Gook luck" Tiffany said to the other team as she and Amy took their rope and got to their spot at the starting line. "Come on," Samantha said to Delia, "we won't need their luck." Once every team had the rope securely tied around their legs a man who looked to be barely out of his teenage years and unhappy about working at the extravaganza sighed and repeated the instructions for the umpteenth time. "You will start when I blow the whistle and will run all the way down to the orange cones, circle them, and the first team back to the starting line wins."

"What do we get if we win?" asked a little boy on the team next to Samantha and Delia. the man glanced down disdainfully at the child. "Bragging rights," he responded simply. Samantha couldn't help but giggle. "Alright," he said, preparing to begin. "Ready…" "We'll have our tied leg first," Amy spoke to Tiffany without taking her eyes of her destination, the orange cone. "After our fist few steps everything should fall into rhythm." "Get set…" "Let's just focus on getting tot he cone without falling," Delia said quietly. "Go!"

The whistle sounded and the race began. There were five teams including the two the friends made. For the first few moments of the race, it was neck to neck but that quickly changed with the falling of the two blond girls, who had stood in front of them in line. Samantha and Delia weren't paying attention to the other competitors but to their feet while they muttered to each other, "One, two. One, two. One, two." By doing this they managed to keep up with one another, though it slowed their pace down considerable. The other teams who rather sloppily and clumsily brought up third and second place, were not that of Amy's and tiffany's but the other teams made up of strangers. Amy and tiffany had the lead by far, but it was purely because of Amy, who ran almost at a sprint. Poor tiffany was practically being dragged from behind nearly on all fours, attempting to keep up with her friend's pace. They were just beginning to round the cone when Tiffany gave in and fell to the ground, jerking Amy to a halt.

"Tiff, you need to get up," Amy said hastily, urging her friend to get up quickly before the other teams gained on them.

"You need to stop dragging me then." Tiffany retorted between gasping for air. "You're giving me grass stains." "Alright, I will" Amy responded but before she could urge her friend to get up further, the team with the little boy on it rounded the cone and took first place.

The home stretch was the closest point in the race. Every team, even the two blonde girls that had such a hard time balancing, were neck to neck. Each face set in determination to win, but sadly on the girls' part, both their teams lost. Amy and Tiffany had been towards the back of the team since their fall, but Samantha and Delia were very close to the little boy's team, who had won by a split second. While the two boys were celebrating and the two teams panting, the girls were untying their legs.

"Well, that's that," Tiffany said rather disappointedly as she rubbed her leg that was both sore and burnt. Amy, who would have rather had a root canal than loose any sporting event, no matter how small, was glaring at the winning pair, who, the other girls inwardly agreed, were taking advantage or their bragging rights.

"I can't believe we lost to a runt," she muttered darkly. "He can't be any older than eight years old."

Delia sighed and folded her arms in a tired gesture. She and the rest of her friends would never hear the end of the complaints if she didn't remedy the situation. "Amy, you're the best sports player I know, but you really need to learn some sportsmanship."

She hated to insult on e of her best friends but she also felt she needed to voice her opinion as well. Otherwise she would have to deal with Amy's attitude all night, even through the sleepover, which wasn't a very appealing alternative. Amy simply shrugged in answer. She couldn't defend herself since she knew Delia was correct. She dared not admit it aloud, though. Delia then glanced at her watch. "Come on guys," she said, as if her previous conversation never existed, "We have twenty minutes to spare before the dance starts, and the inflatable slide is calling my name!" the eagerly followed.

The time flew by for them and before they knew it the dace was ready to begin. The whole family stood in line with their tickets and when they got to the door handed them to the teenager at the desk. They were admitted in and walked eagerly through the double doors. The lard dance room had been decorated with very colorful streamers, signs, and other various things to indicate Father's day. There were strobe lights, and even a disco ball. Refreshments, consisting of an assortment of cookies and sparkling punch , were served in the left corner, where Amy and Samantha presently stood, drinking their punch while multi colored lights danced over them, trying to imitate the wild moves of the people in the surrounding area. The girls glanced at each of their family members. Their grandparents hardly moved while their parents were doing ridiculous dances. The girls couldn't help but be slightly embarrassed.

"It's a wonder that our parents ever made it through school dances with their dignity still intact," Amy muttered. Samantha couldn't help but agree. Their gazes then turned to their friends. Tiffany and Delia were hopelessly trying to dance to the country music that was playing. They laughed at each other's pathetic movements, and the two at the refreshment table giggled as Tiffany "galloped" over to them, pretending to ride an invisible horse as the song ended with Delia hard on her heels.

"so when are you two going to actually start to boogie again?" Tiffany asked. "You've already missed too songs." "Yeah," Delia continued raising her voice over the music that was now starting up again, "It's not much fun dancing with only one other person. We feel out of place,"

Tiffany recognized the next song. "Come on," she said as she grabbed Samantha's and Amy's hands and commenced to dragging them across the dance floor, barely having time to dump their drinks in the trash can, "the electric slide is playing." Samantha didn't mind taking a break from her punch for this song. It was one of her favorite group dancing songs, but Amy just stood there while her three friends jumped into the line of people who were dancing immediately following their movements, so all were in sync.

"How you do dance to it?" she finally asked. "You don't know the electric slide?" Delia said, incredulously. Amy shook her head. "Here, get in line and I'll teach you." Amy did as requested. 'Okay," Delia began, "you take three steps on you right foot, and then from there, you take three more steps on you left…" Amy picked up the movements very quickly and, before she knew it, she was dancing as if she had always know the Electirc slide.

After that song ended Smashmouth could be heard through the speakers singing, "I'm a believer!" They danced along to this as well, making up hilarious movements, and singing along feeling nearly as pathetic as their parents. After that, other fun pieces such as Big and Rich, a conga line and the Mocarina, played. All four girls were having so much fun, even Samantha whom had completely forgotten what day it was until the song stopped and the DJ's voice could be heard over the microphone. "Alright, I hop you like that blast from the past with the mocarina. Next we're going to quite things down. This song is for the fathers and their daughters."

The music slowed down considerable as the song began. Samantha's heart immediately sank. She glanced over at Tiffany, whose face had fallen to a frown as well. Amy danced and Delia gave them a pained look; obviously feeling for their friends.

"Would you like us to stay with you?" Delia asked. Tiffany and Samantha shook their heads. "No," Samantha answered. Delia looked at her as if to say, Are you sure, but before she could reply Eric and George came for them and whisked them away. The remaining two glaned around the dance floor. Even Lena, Tibby Bridget and Carment were dancing witht heir fathers.

"Come on," tiffany said, upon seeing the frown on Samantha's face increase. "Let's go sit down."

They trudged over to the concession table and sat down in plastic chairs beside it. Samantha sighed as she listed to the song, her heart very heavy with grief. Her eyes began to involuntarily fill with tears and she blinked them back furiously.

Tiffany looked at her friend with concern "Would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked, trying to keep the conversation going so her friend wouldn't cry.

Samantha shook her head, barely registering what her friend was saying. Her mind was racing though all the times she had spent with her father, wondering why her mother was making her suffer like this, and why in the world she wasn't consoling her. Samantha listened to the son as the man over the speakers began to sing that even when he died he would never forget his daughter. This proved too much for Samantha. She choked on a sob and began to cry Tiffany laid a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I miss him, Tiff." Samantha replied through the tricking tears. "Yes, I know-" "No, you don't know. At least you don't remember a thing about you father, and had memories that seem to kill you when he dies. At least your father is still alive." Samantha interrupted through her sobs. "Why did my mother put me though this. I wish I had just stayed at home. "We'll get through this," Tiffany replied to Samantha. Not far from where Samantha and Tiffany sat, Carmen noticed her daughter while dancing with her step-dad, David.

"Hey, Dad." Carmen said to David, "Mind if I check on Sam? She doesn't seem to be doing ok."

David nodded, "of course." With that David let go of Carmens hand and she walked over to Samantha.

"Samantha are you ok?" Carmen asked. Samntha lifter her head and wiped her tears. "what do you think?" she replied in an irratated voice. "Oh, Sam-" Carmen took a seat besidde her and attempted to hug her daughter. Samantha was reluctant and then pulled away. "I woulnd't esad if you would have let me stay hom. I never really wanted to come. if I'm sad it's your fault because you made me come." Samantha replied and turned away.

Carmen sighed, "I'm sorry, I know you didn't want to come, and I'm sorry I put you through this. We both lost someone we love and we'll always miss him, but it's no use moping." Samantha looked at her mother with critical eyes "come on, we can get some Ben and Jerry's on the way home. I'm sure that will make you feel better." With the last comment a relieved smile crept up on Samantha's face. "But I still miss him." She replied. "I know honey. I do too." Samantha fell in the Carmen's arms and cried for some time.

Carmen looked over at Tiffany and Samantha. "Would you girls like to go home early?" she asked both of the girls were grateful and immediately agreed. Carmen went over to Delia and Amy, who also agreed to leave with Carmen and Alice. They all got into the van and headed back to start the sleep over.

Amy, Delia, Tiffany, and Samantha sat in Katherine's bedroom, already dressed in their pajamas, with their sleeping bags sprawled out over the floor, munching on popcorn. They had been entertaining themselves by playing Truth or dare for the last thirty minutes.

"Alright," Delia said, "it's my turn…" she looked around and glanced at each of her friends, tying to decide who she would pick. "Tiffany, truth or dare."

"Umm, truth." She responded. "Who would you date, and why?"

"And it can't be a celebrity," Amy piped in. "It has to be someone you personally know."

Tiffany sighed. "Umm," her eyes rolled skyward in concentration. "Well, there is this boy I go to horseback riding with," she finally admitted.

"What's his name?" Samantha asked teasingly.

"His name is Tommy, and I guess I would go out with him because I've know him for five years and he one of my best friends." The other three nodded, satisfied with their answer.

"Okay," Tiffany said. "Truth or dare, Amy?" They waited while Amy chewed and swallowed the popcorn she presently had in her mouth, "Dare."

Tiffany grinned. She knew Amy would pick dare and she already had a good one figured out. "I dare you to go kiss the mannequin it the attic upstairs."

The other girls laughed at the request. Eager to see Amy do the dare, they picked up a flashlight and headed up to the attic. "It sure is dark." Delia said.

"You're not scared…are you" Samantha teasingly questioned. Delia confidently shook her head. "I was just making a statement."

The four of them continued to walk up until they reached the attic door. Tiffany turned the knob and pushed it open as it squeaked due to the lack of use. Samantha who was holding the flashing moved the light around in the attic to see where the mannequin was.

"There," Tiffany said pointing to the right corner." "Come on Amy. Do your dare," Samantha said as Amy took the lead and each followed behind.

"Watch out for this box," Amy said stepping over it. Everyone heard her except Delia who was looking about the room. "Oh!" she exclaimed, tripping over the box, and coming down with a thud.

"Delia are you ok?" Tiffany asked immediately.

"Yeah, this box was in the way." She replied. Samantha also came over to Tiffany's side leaving Amy to do her dare unseen. "Guys! What are you doing? I did the dare and-"

"Shhh," Samantha said and motioned her to come over.

"Look…this box has our parents names on it," Tiffany said pointing to the names Lena, Bridget, Carmen, and Tibby. Samantha smiled and reached to open the flaps to the box when she was stopped.

"Sam!" Delia exclaimed. Samantha let go of the flaps and looked at her friend, "What Delia?" she replied a little annoyed.

"I don't think that we should meddle in our parents' things." She answered back.

"Come on Delia, it wouldn't hurt to see what's inside." Amy said.

Delia was desperate and turned to Tiffany. "Hey, Tiff, what do you think? Should we open the box?"

Tiffany just shrugged, "I don't care, really."

"What about you, Amy?" Samantha asked. Amy just smiled. "I'm curious myself as to what's inside." Delia's shoulders fell down in defeat, while Samantha gently opened the box flaps, revealing a sheet of paper that lay on the top.

"It's rules" Amy exclaimed.

"Yes, but to what?" Samantha said as she scanned the paper. "Seems to be rules for some sort of pants and a sisterhood."

"Boy our parent's sure weren't very creative…the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. It's kind of pathetic." Tiffany said still neutral about the whole situation.

"Oh, Sam…enough. You saw what was inside, now put it back and we can get back to our game." Delia replied, and reached for the piece of paper.

"Hold you horses. We can maybe get a glimpse of these pants. Besides, who wants to return to a silly old game when we've made a real discovery?" Samantha put the paper behind her and out of Delia's reach.

"Please, let's just respect our parent's stuff and leave it alone."

Amy then reached in the box and pulled out something in plastic. Samantha immediately turned around and watched as Amy uncovered the item that was sure enough the pants.

"Guys! Please, put it back. If our parents found out they'd he furious!" Delia responded and snatched the pants from Amy.

"Come on…are you going to be the "goody-goody?" Samantha asked.

"We can at least try them on. They're really nice pants." Amy said.

They pleaded with her until Tiffany interrupted. "Delia, no offence, but please give them the pants; their "pleases" are giving me a headache! Besides it wouldn't hurt to try them on."

"Let's go!" Amy said. Delia, also tired of the argument, threw the pants to Samantha and they headed downstairs.

"You try them on, Amy, they'll probably fit you, and I don't want to humiliate myself, if they turn out to be too tight on me." Samantha said, and shoved Amy and the pants into the bathroom. A few minutes passed and Amy stepped out. The pants were flattering on her, except for one thing….they were a little short for her legs

"Not bad." Tiffany commented.

"Really?" Amy questioned. "Then why don't you try it on next?"

Before Tiffany could object she was in the bathroom to put the pants on. For Tiffany they were great. Nothing fancy, just you typical nice pants. They were just a little big around her waist. "No need to unbutton these pants. I could slip these on with no problem." She said and when she took of the pants they were handed to Delia, who painfully did as her friends told her. Everyone "ohhed," and "awwed," when she came out.

"They're great…but they are a little long on you." Sam said.

"I could find a way to deal with it," Delia responded, "but I still think that we're not doing the right thing by taking our mother's stuff. They found the pants, it came to them…not us."

"Actually they did… in a box." Amy replied. Samantha just smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Delia asked inquisitively.

"Well, it's just that you think our parents will get angry with us just because we took a pair of pants. Our parents will be thrilled to know we're continuing the Sisterhood and the life of these pants." Samantha replied. Delia didn't say a word because she, herself, was enjoying these pants and slowly giving in to the idea of seeing them.

When Delia came back out, Samantha was handed the pants. Samantha went into the bathroom, and hoped these pants were magic, so that they wouldn't be so tight. To her surprised they weren't extremely tight like she thought they would be.

"It looks good, but it would be even better if they weren't so tight." Samantha said as all the others nodded.

"Well, then lets head back to Katherine's room." Amy said, leading the way. They all sat down in the circle to observe the rules of the pants.

"Ok," Samantha said pulling out the rules. "Rule number one…you must never wash the pants." With that everyone made a sour face and "eewd."

"Who thought up such and awful rule?" Amy exclaimed.

"No way that rule is staying!" Samantha said.

"I don't think we should change any of their rules. They founded this Sisterhood and we shouldn't break it." Delia vituperated to all her friends.

"Well, we can't wear pants that smell of sweat, dirt and who knows what else. I wish we had washed them before we put them on." Amy commented.

"We at least have to wash them once so they're fresh…then we can stick to the rule." Samantha said trying to compromise with Delia who eventually gave in.

"Ok, next rule." Sam said, "You must never double cuff the Pants."

"Well, if we're keeping the Pants, we need to have an exception for Delia." Amy said, "But only for her."

"You could tuck it under so it isn't as tacky." Tiffany suggested. Delia agreed and the next rule was read, "You must never say the word "phat" or think 'I'm fat'"

"That's fine by me." Tiffany said. Everyone else agreed and continued on.

"You must never let a boy take of the Pants." Sam said. "I don't think there will be a problem with that." Delia exclaimed.

"I agree." Amy said. "I don't think that it will ever apply to us." Tiffany said as she grabbed some more popcorn.

"Next, you must not pick you nose while wearing the Pants." Samantha read and laughed. Her laugh was followed by more from her friends.

"They must really be weird to worry about picking noses," Tiffany replied.

"Well if that isn't the lamest rule, then I don't know what is!" Samantha cried out. When the girls had finally calmed down, Samantha read the next rule. "Upon our reunion, you must follow the proper procedures for documenting your time in the Pants."

"What's the procedure?" Tiffany asked.

"Hold on…below it says it. On the left leg of the Pants write the most exciting place you have been to while wearing the Pants. On the right leg of the Pants, write the most important thing that has happened toy you while wearing the Pants."

"That explains the writings here," Tiffany said, pointing out the words scribbled in the legs.

"Who's Kostos?" Delia asked.

Dunno, why would any of us care?" Samantha said.

"You might care; look at what one of our parent's wrote," Delia replied pointing to the writing that said, "Seeing all of Kostos"

"Someone's getting in trouble when they find out," Samantha jokingly said. Everyone laughed.

"Well, if we keep this rule, we have to have our own place to write," Amy replied.

"We can write on the inside," Tiffany suggested as she grabbed herself some popcorn and munched on it.

"That sounds good. What's the next rule?" Amy asked.

"Okay…you must write to your sisters throughout the summer, no matter how much fun you are having without them."

"Cool, it'll be fun writing letters," Delia chimed in, almost forgetting how much she had objected to this before.

"We already have each others' addresses, so we're set to go," Amy said.

"Okay, that's settled. The next rule is that you must pass the Pants according to the specifications set down by the Sisterhood. Failure to do so will result in severe spanking upon our reunion."

"So then if we're keeping them, who's getting them first?" Tiffany asked.

"I would like to have them for my first day of school," Samantha replied. "Then Tiffany could go next since we found the Pants in her house."

"Delia could go next," Amy said. "And then I'll go last."

When that was settled they moved on to the next rule. "You must not wear the Pants with a tucked in shirt and belt." They all agreed but had to make an exception for Samantha who had to go a school where she had to tuck in her shirt and wear a belt. When they were done, they moved on to the last rule for the Sisterhood.

"Last rule," Samantha said, " Remember Pants equals love. Love you pals, love yourself."

"I believe that this will be the best summer I will ever have," Delia replied, scooping up the last bit of popcorn, picking up seeds as well. Everyone nodded in agreement and wrote their additions to the rules on another sheet of paper.

"It's too bad that the Pants don't fit perfectly," Amy said with a yawn.

Just then, Samantha's eyes widened with excitement. "Well, think. The Pants fit all of our mothers, so if we acted like them, they might fit us."

"Well, I could try painting a picture for my mother," Delia replied after some thought. "She would appreciate that."

"And I could try to enjoy soccer more," Amy replied with a twinge of guilt.

"And I could play tennis with my mother," Samantha chimed in. "I could make a video for my mother, since she's a techno geek," Tiffany declared.

"We could also call ourselves by our mothers' names when we're around the Pants," Samantha suggested. Everyone smiled and agreed. When that was done, they all snuggled into their sleeping bags for the last time.

"Goodnight Tibby, Bridget, and Lena," Samantha said as she turned off the light on the nightstand.

"Goodnight, Carmen," they answered in unison. Finally they laid their heads down and closed their eyes to sleep with the hopes of this being their best summer ever.

OH, and if you're wondering I reposted my chapters and made some grammatical changes. Anyway, PLEASE review, review, review.


End file.
